


The Devil Makes Three

by Bearfeat



Series: Steam [3]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Water and Alpha are having so much fun together, it would be selfish not to share.





	The Devil Makes Three

Cecile was an American tourist. Her large bag was in wardrobe as she danced slowly on her aching feet. She had told Alpha she had been walking through the city all day, but she’d be damned if she didn’t get to experience the Swedish night life. She was loud, but Alpha guessed most Americans were, and she was fun. She insisted on paying every other round of drinks, and she had been starting to call their dancing together a date.

 

Alpha smiled at her, lifted up by the electro-music in the club. They weren’t drunk, but the alcohol gave them a nice warm tingle. It was clear Cecile liked him. The woman was flirting with him boldly.

‘Darling.’ She said, stroking his arm. ‘You dance real sexy.’

Alpha knew he could kiss her and seal the deal, but the night was still young. Maybe he wanted to know if she would make the first move.

 ‘Let’s have a smoke.’ Alpha said.

 

Cecile held Alpha’s gaze as he lit her cigarette. Her eyes were the sort of dark brown that made you think of sunny afternoons. He ran a fingertip over her cheek. But no kiss. Not yet.

‘Where’s your friend?’ She said softly.

‘I think he’ll come out for a smoke too when he’s done chatting up the barman.’ Alpha said. No kiss yet. Maybe he waited for her move, maybe he waited for someone else to initiate. He wasn’t nervous. Not with her.

‘Why are you smiling?’ he whispered when a grin crept over her face.

‘Nothing.’ She said. ‘Well, I was thinking… I wish I had a best friend like that. You seem very close.’

Alpha bit his lip. Because he didn’t know what to say, he winked at her. A sweet blush spread over her cheeks. She stepped closer and Alpha held his breath, but before anything could happen, Water appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around Cecile’s waist. The shade on her cheeks turned darker as she felt like she got caught.

 

‘Were you talking about me?’ Water said. Cecile grinned up at him.

‘Of course.’ She said. ‘Who else could we possibly be talking about?’ Alpha handed Water a cigarette too. He felt a familiar rush in his chest as he lit it, seeing the reflection of the flame in his blue eyes. The woman didn’t notice. She happily chatted on as Water released her.

‘You taking home that cute barman tonight?’ she said.

‘Nah, I don’t think that’s happening.’ Water answered. Cecile clicked her tongue.

‘His loss. You’re fucking gorgeous.’

 

Alpha and Water exchanged a look. All the Fire ghoul needed was his reassurance. That this was still going according to plan. That nothing that would happen tonight would hurt his love. Water gave him a small nod.

‘So what about you, Cecile?’ Alpha noticed his voice was a little hoarse. The woman looked at him, surprised at his sudden assertiveness, maybe. ‘Who are you taking home tonight?’

She parted her lips, but said nothing. Alpha didn’t give her time. He gently cupped her neck and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes, exploring his lips too. Her tongue trailed his lower lip before he let her in. Cecile threw her cigarette to the ground and wrapped her arms around him. She felt warm and full, her breast pressing to his chest. Her eyes shone darkly when they broke apart.

 

Alpha moved his hand to her cheek, and brought the cigarette to his lips again. He inhaled as he watched her. Beautiful excitement danced over her face. He was very aware of Water’s presence next to him, and so was she. Her gaze darted from Alpha to the other ghoul. Water ran a hand over Alpha’s back, gently grazing Cecile’s shoulder with his other hand. The woman looked from Alpha to Water.

‘Oh.’ Her lips formed.

 

She smiled when Water leaned in to kiss her. Alpha watched their tongues dance together, slowly, sometimes obscured when lips pressed together. Both Cecile and Water held their eyes closed, but Alpha felt hands from both of them on him and he knew their attention wasn’t completely led away from him.

 

Cecile’s blush now ran down her neck and disappeared under her shirt. Alpha ran a finger over her collarbone as Water ended the kiss. Cecile looked from Alpha to Water and back. She was taken a step beyond her expectations of the night, and Alpha tried to see if there was any form of distress in her countenance.

‘Okay.’ Cecile said, breath high in her chest. She nodded at Alpha. ‘Okay.’ Then she gasped in surprise and excitement when Water kissed him victoriously.

 

 

 

The woman was silent when they walked home, hand in hand in hand. Alpha didn’t know it was possible. He placed her heavy backpack next to Water’s couch as she looked around the apartment. He and Water had cleaned up  the place, after Alpha insisted they couldn’t take anyone into a live-sized ash tray. But now, it still seemed a little ragged.

‘You live here together?’ Cecile said softly. Her voice had changed. The night had changed to her.

‘N-no.’ Water said. The look he gave Alpha made the Fire ghoul feel warm inside.

‘I’m practically here all the time.’ Alpha said. ‘I… I’m never at my place anymore…’

Live together? Cecile looked at both men as the air between them grew electric.

‘Would you like something to drink?’ Water said, his gaze never breaking away from Alpha’s. Cecile slowly shook her head. Alpha could feel how she placed her cool hand in his.

‘Why don’t you show me to your bedroom?’

 

Water walked backwards, guiding Cecile through the door. Her arm stretched as she held on to Alpha, and she pulled him along. Alpha closed the door behind them. It was dark. He could see how Water took her face in both hands to kiss her gently, and how Cecile reciprocated with passion. She tugged on his jacket and ran a hand under his shirt. Water made soft noises of content as she caressed his skin, finally loosening his belt. They looked up when Alpha lit a candle on Water’s nightstand. The Water ghoul turned Cecile around so that she was facing Alpha. and kissed her neck and raised her shirt, removing it. Goosebumps sprang up on her skin as she felt Alpha’s gaze on her.

 

‘Alpha.’ She whispered before he slowly licked her lips. Her tongue met his shortly, before he bit down on her lower lip. She gasped. Behind her, Water had dropped to his knees.

‘Well, well.’ Alpha heard him say. ‘That’s a lovely… it’s a tramp stamp, right? That’s what you call it? A tramp stamp?’

Cecile shyly looked away, but Alpha grabbed her hips and turned her around again. A minimalistic drawing of a rose with lines symbolizing thorns spread out over her lower back, accentuating the charming dimples on her hips. The stem of the rose ran down and disappeared in the back of her jeans.

‘Cute.’ He smiled. ‘You show us yours, I’ll show you mine.’

He took off his shirt and pressed his body into her. Cecile closed her eyes, running a hand through his hair. Water, who had stripped down to his boxers, joined them.

 

The ghoul hungrily kissed Alpha as he pressed his bulging dick to Cecile’s hip. The woman between them seemed slightly out of breath, but warmed by them both when Alpha worked a hand into her panties. He dipped one finger between her folds and, feeling how wet she was, grunted, and pressed his growing erection against her ass. Cecile yelped when Alpha slid two fingers inside her, the man so preoccupied with feeling her that he broke the kiss with Water. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer, fingering her harder as high-pitched sounds escaped her.

‘Fuck.’ He cursed softly. He buried his face in her neck. He slowed his movements, stretching her moans longer and longer. When he opened his eyes he saw how Water watched him, his chest moving slowly as he breathed deeply. Fire in his eyes. Alpha pulled his fingers away from Cecile, leaving damp trails on her hip and stomach. Water took his hand. He wrapped his lips around the tip of his middle finger.

  
Alpha and Cecile cursed in unison, making the other ghoul grin victoriously.

‘Why am I the only one making an effort to get naked?’ Water said, semi-indignantly. Cecile laughed aloud, and sat on the bed to remove her shoes and socks. She leaned back when the cool air finally embraced her pained feet. With a sigh, she let herself fall to the bed. The Water ghoul kneeled next to her.

‘Are you okay?’ he asked her, running a hand down her thigh. Cecile smiled up at him.

‘Yes, I really am.’

‘Good.’ Water unfastened her jeans, working his fingertips under the waistband. ‘You’ll tell us if you’re not, alright? You tell us when you don’t like something or want to stop?’

‘Yes, Water.’ She caressed his shoulder as he surely pulled down her pants. He threw them on the ground, and guided his attention toward the most worn-out pair of panties he had ever seen.

‘Shit.’ Cecile cursed, covering herself, but Water slapped her hand away. ‘Shit. Water, don’t look-’

A loud giggle escaped Alpha as Water bowed down and pressed a firm kiss on the fabric, right above her clit. Cecile’s mouth fell open. She let herself fall to the mattress again. Her eyes grew dark as she watched Water remove the piece of clothing. He lay down on his stomach, between her legs. He spread the wet lips of her pussy with his thumbs, and slowly ran his tongue over the length of her slit.

 

‘Sssshit.’ Cecile hissed. Alpha was fascinated by how Water kissed her there, lapping his tongue gently over her, sucking her into his mouth, and letting go. Cecile licked her lips. She moaned, eyes closed, and with a pained expression on her face, removed her bra. Another sigh of relief. She ran her hands over her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Water responded by moving over her, and swirling his tongue around her nipple.

‘Yes!’ She sighed, clawing her fingers into his hair. ‘Yes!’ She rolled her hips as his fingers worked her clit.

 

Alpha watched in silence, undressing himself. He had never watched others have sex. It was more quiet and static than he imagined, but it was exhilarating in every sense. His ghoul was beautiful and generous and the woman seemed to love every of his touch. They shared a short kiss before he buried his face between her legs again.

 

Cecile squeezed Alpha’s hip as he kneeled beside her. She looked up at him, eyes half-lidded, and grabbed his dick. She worked her hand over his shaft, and Alpha stroked the hair away from her face. Cecile wrapped her warm lips around the head. He could feel her tongue firmly press against his member. She was good. For a while, all he could hear was a soft moaning from the three of them, the high-pitched noises from her when Water slid two fingers inside her, the wet sounds of tongues and lips. Water sat up and teasingly bit the inside of Cecile’s thigh. She yelped, pulling back from Alpha’s cock.

 

‘I’ll put on some music.’ Water said softly. He got up from the bed to turn on his laptop. Cecile looked up at Alpha, and gave him a drowsy smile. She moved over, so he could lay down beside her.

‘Come here.’ The Fire ghoul whispered. He took her into his arms and she rolled on top of him, entangling their legs.

‘You are so beautiful.’ He whispered against her lips. A smile danced over them again, as she sat up.

‘You are.’ She whispered back. She led his hands to her breasts. Alpha swallowed hard, feeling her soft skin, her full body. He held his breath as she guided his cock to her entrance, and slowly sank down on him.

 

He cursed and clawed his fingers into her hips. She started at a slow pace, but moved faster and faster once she was used to his length. Cecile ran her nails down his chest and Alpha whimpered aloud. Through the sounds of their ragged breathing, he heard music finally filling the bedroom.

‘Water, come here.’ Cecile said, a little out of breath. She beckoned the ghoul to come over, and he obliged. Water bit his lip as he looked down at Alpha.

‘Fuck her good, baby.’ He whispered. His voice was clouded with lust. Alpha moaned, grabbing the woman tighter, thrusting harder into her. Water wanted to say more, to make him moan louder, when Cecile grabbed a fistful of his hair, kissing him deeply. Alpha watched how the ghoul closed a hand around one of her breasts.

 

‘You want me to fuck her?’ He heaved. Water broke the kiss, looked down at him again.

‘Yes, I want you to fuck her.’ He said darkly. Cecily went limp in Alpha’s arms as he grabbed her and rolled them over. She turned her head into the pillow as he grabbed her legs and thrusted deep and hard.

‘Alpha…’ Water gasped. The Fire ghoul saw how he grabbed his dick, moving over it in a circular motion. He tangled his fingers into the woman’s hair and pulled.

‘Look at me, Cecile.’ He grunted. Her eyes widened.

‘Yes!’ She breathed, but her eyelids fluttered and Alpha saw how her vision blurred every now and then.

‘Are you coming?’ He whispered. He thrusted into her, making her moan and whimper every time he bottomed out. Cecile dug her fingernails into his arms. She squirmed under him, her eyes closed into a pained grimace. She stopped breathing for a second, and then cried out, her head back. Alpha felt even more of her wetness spread over his crotch as she came. Before she had the chance to come to her senses, Alpha pulled out and slapped Water’s ass.

 

‘Make her come again.’ He said. He rolled to his back next to them, stroking his hard length. He watched the ghoul take place between her shivering legs, and slowly push inside. Water leaned over the woman, working an hand under her head. He tenderly kissed her neck and cheek.

‘Cecile.’ He whispered, voice low. The woman smiled, and Alpha saw sweat pearl on her forehead, damp hairs sticking to it. Her lips formed Water’s name. The ghoul rolled his hips and she closed her eyes again, mouth opened in a silent scream.

‘That’s right.’ Water said softly. ‘Give me one too.’ He pressed a thumb against her clit. Cecile pushed against his arm, fighting the overstimulation, but Water was relentless.

‘Nuh-uh…’ He said. ‘You can do it.’ He watched her wriggle under him, making high-pitched sounds as he tormented her clitoris. Alpha saw how her face got redder, and more sweat appeared in her neck now too.

‘Shhh…’ Water whispered in her ear. He fucked her slowly, agonizingly slowly, as he finally granted her mercy, and ran his fingers up over her hips, her breast, her collarbone.

‘Kiss me.’ He demanded. Cecile immediately obliged. Alpha had never seen him like this. He was tender and dominant at the same time. A shiver ran down his spine, and he had to stop touching himself. He didn’t want to come. Not yet.

 

Slowly, Water’s hand closed around Cecile’s throat. He searched her eyes for reassurance.

‘Yeah?’ He said. The women nodded, closing her eyes again, tilting her head backwards. Her nose scrunched up as she let out a loud gasp.

‘Oh god, Water!’ She cried, and she came a second time, hands clawing into the sheets. Alpha watched breathlessly.

Water held her down, and watched her come as he kept moving in and out of her at a steady pace. He finally obeyed when she pushed against his hips again. Cecile heaved when he left her body. She curled herself up, shivering, biting her knuckle. A proud blush crept over Water’s cheeks.

‘You!’ He whispered to Alpha, throwing himself on top of the other ghoul. Alpha pulled him closer by his hair. His chest was sweaty and his mouth was warm and wet. Their tongues met in a sloppy dance before their kiss grew deeper, and Water passionately grinded their hips together. 

 

‘Do you think I can get you off like this?’ He whispered. Whenever he moved, their cocks rubbed together between their abdomen.

Alpha looked at him through half-lidded eyes. He nodded, biting his lip.

‘You close?’ Water breathed. He quickened his thrusts. ‘Fuck, Alpha!’ His hair fell before his eyes, and he bowed his head, and all Alpha could see of his face was his mouth, open, fast breaths passing his lips. He stroked the hair away from his eyes, because Water always looked at him when he came. He always sought Alpha’s eyes too.

 

For a second, their bodies stopped in their motions, and toes and fingers cramped up as they reached their climax at the same time. Then everything started moving again, and all color returned to the room. Water’s eyes lit up in bright blue as Alpha could feel his come spread over his chest, and he grunted loud as he spilled his seed too. Water cried out his name as he scratched a long trail with his nails from Water’s shoulder blades downward, and Alpha bucked his hips up at him until he was empty, and there was nothing more than a feeling of warm saturation inside of him. Water’s arms gave, and he rested his head on Alpha’s chest. They held each other, arms and legs intertwined, and Alpha produced a beatific sigh.

 

‘Well done.’ He mumbled.

‘Well done indeed.’ When he looked to the side, he was met with Cecile’s kind brown eyes and her wide grin. ‘I’ve never been fucked like that.’ She beamed. She crawled closer to them, and placed a long, wet kiss on Alpha’s lips. Then it was Water’s turn. Their lips made a small smacking noise when she pulled away.

‘I’m going to take a shower.’ She stood up from the bed, giving herself a moment to find her balance. Water raised his hand after she had disappeared through the door. Alpha looked at it, unsure what he wanted, but then he laughed. It was a high-five he could get behind.

 

 

_Earlier that day_

 

Alpha sipped his coffee, watching the people outside through the window. The rumor in the café faded to the background as a group of particularly attractive women strolled by. They all seemed stylish in their own way, and they seemed to be really enjoying each other’s company. He softly whistled to himself as they passed. Water looked at the women outside. ‘That is some hot stuff indeed.’ He agreed. He nodded his head and sipped his coffee too.

‘Not much can beat a beautiful woman.’ Alpha said. Water raised an eyebrow, but Alpha threw him an insolent look, making him forgive the ghoul immediately.

‘It’s been a while since you’ve been with a woman, hasn’t it?’ Alpha said. Water nodded.

‘Some years.’

‘You like men better?’

‘No, that’s not it.’ Water said. ‘It’s just what happened.’ He looked up from stirring his drink,  concern on his face. ‘Do you miss being with women?’

 

Alpha grabbed both of Water’s hands and held them tightly.

‘When I’m with you, I have everything I want or need.’

Water didn’t respond with words, but his eyes lit up and a shy smile appeared as he carefully tilted his head. He ran his thumbs over the back of Alpha’s hands. For a moment, there was nothing more than that smile and those eyes, and the pleasant smell of coffee cloaking everything. Alpha leaned in when Water ran his fingers up his shoulder and into his neck and they shared a long, warm kiss, their lips softly pressed together.

 

Alpha held his hand on Water’s shoulder when he leaned back. They kept looking at each other, because no words were needed in this moment. Water’s thick, dark hair stuck in every direction as always. It was too long, but Alpha liked it this way. He softly ran his thumb over the sleeve of Water’s leather jacket. A smile crept over the Water ghoul’s face.

‘But do you miss it?’ he said. Alpha didn’t really know how to respond.

‘Sex with a women is different than sex with a man.’ Water continued. ‘I mean, let’s be honest. The female body is just-’

‘What are you trying to say?’ Alpha knew the look in his eyes. It was all mischief. Water was avoiding talking about the thing on his mind. The ghoul opened his mouth and closed it again.

‘I was wondering…’ he said. ‘I would like to, maybe… if you like the prospect as well, of course, would you maybe like to…’

‘What is it, Water?’

Water shuffled closer. He leaned in and held a hand up to Alpha’s ear, whispering him a plan.


End file.
